Escaping, Only to Return
by Alaina61999
Summary: Frisk defeated Asgore and fought Omega Flowey, but this time they escaped back to the surface. They stayed there for a while but somehow found themselves back underground with all the monsters. This time with the goal to free them all.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since Frisk had returned to the surface. Life was… The same. Frisk had the burning desire to do what they had attempted to do before. It ended in failure and abandoned friendships. And life back home was awful. An abusive father and an annoying sibling who their parents obviously loved more. They didn't even seem to know they were missing for that long week. Frisk thought it was the longest most stressful week of their life. They still had the death of someone's life on their mind.

Frisk sighed as they sat at the dinner table with her parents and younger sibling. Frisk slowly ate their food. Their hair now reached their shoulders as it had grown over the time.

"Frisk, isn't your sixteenth birthday arriving?" Their mother spoke.

"Um… It's this weekend mom…" They quietly responded.

Frisk's mother seem to care the most for them. She recalled important events for them and reminded them to take care of themselves. Perhaps she really cared or maybe it was just for her image.

"Hm… Okay. You'll be getting new clothes. I'm tired of seeing you in those rags." She stated nonchalantly.

"Does she really deserve that, Karen?" Frisk's father said his input.

He hit Frisk a lot. Whenever he spoke to them, he was being condescending or yelling at them. Whenever their mother suggested something even remotely good for Frisk, he denied it.

"Yeah! Save the money for my birthday. It's obviously more important." She smiled at Frisk.

Frisk's twelve year old sister always did terrible things. And somehow Frisk always got blamed for it. Frisk believed their parents loved her more. Sometimes it was very easy to tell.

Their mother shook her head. "I'm getting them clothes. It's final."

"And why do you keep calling her a 'they'. She's one person." Frisk's father questioned.

"It's what… They… Prefer." Her mother responded. "I don't really get it, but it makes them happy."

"Well, since you're buying her things… Get her dresses. She needs them." He pointed at his oldest daughter. "That's how you use the word 'them'."

"Dad, please… I don't like to wear dresses." Frisk tried to reason.

"You're a lady and you're going to dress and act like one." He yelled.

Frisk looked down. They began to eat their food. "Sorry… Yes, sir."

Frisk got up after finishing and went to their room. Soon after their mother came in. "Frisk…"

They had their face in their pillow. "Yes, mom?"

"I know you don't like dresses, but… Will you wear one on your birthday? For your father?"

Frisk looked over at their mom. "I'd rather wear it for you…"

She smiled. "That's fine too. Thank you." She left the room.

Frisk turned over and sighed. The weekend came and it was their birthday. So far it was horrible. Their mother had to work so they were stuck at home with their father and sister. He had hit them for how old they were as they did every year. They had a friend that use to do that, but it had a different feeling. Though both hurt physically, it sent a different feeling emotionally.

Frisk eventually escaped and found themselves at Mount Ebott yet again. Their dress had been ripped since their journey up the mountain. They looked over the entrance to the Underground. It didn't kill them the first time, why would it now? Perhaps they're going to do it just to hurt themselves this time. Maybe see their… Friends? Would they even like Frisk after they left them all under there? Before Frisk could even back down, their hand slipped and it sent them falling down the hole yet again.

This time, they hit their head and passed out in the middle of the entrance. Though they eventually woke up. They slowly opened their eyes before sitting up. "Uhg…"

They looked forward and saw a familiar talking flower, though he was a bit tattered now. "You're… back?"

Frisk scooted away quickly. "Fl- Flowey…"

He frowned as he heard Frisk's voice for the first time in months. "You spared me."

Frisk looked at him. "Y- yeah." They smiled.

"Don't look at me like that." He shook his head. "I'm not going to interact with you this time. He disappeared into the ground.

"Oh…" They stood up and walked into the ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

The ruins was the same as when they left. Many monsters seemed to recognize Frisk. They easily spared them all. It was a breeze as they walked through, unlike the first time. Frisk smiled. Maybe Toriel is still at the end. Or perhaps even walking around. Frisk might have a good birthday after all. Seeing that wonderful woman again would be great. Frisk quickly made their way through the ruins waving and saying hello to all the monsters. They soon found themselves at the end.

It was Toriel's house. Frisk didn't think to knock, but simply walked in. They looked around in hopes of seeing her. Frisk walked to left into the living room. "Toriel!"

The woman looked up her book and saw the human. She stood up and gasped. "Oh, my stars…"

Frisk walked forward and smiled. "Hi."

Toriel ran and gave them a big hug. "Oh, Frisk… I thought I would never see you again…"

Toriel moved back and looked at them. "But, I don't understand… How did you get here?"

"I- I escaped… I left the underground, but I somehow came back." Frisk explained.

"Came back? Your only goal was to leave, my child." Her look was confused.

Frisk sighed. "It was an accident mostly…"

"Mostly…" She frowned. "Are you going to leave me again?"

Frisk took Toriel's hand and looked up. "Come with me."

"M- my child… I cannot leave the Ruins… I have to watch for other children. Another just…"

"Toriel, please." They pleaded.

She sighed. "Only for you my child… Why do you insist?"

"I am going to free you all."

"Frisk… Do not be naïve… Freeing us… Does not sound likely…"

Frisk squeezed her hand. "I believe I can do it." Frisk honestly was not sure, but they wanted to try.

"Alright, my child. I will come with you as well." She began to walk as Frisk trailed behind. "The people may recognize you more than they do I, so please help me."

Frisk nodded as they followed the woman. "Frisk, that dress… I would never imagine you would wear that."

Frisk sighed. "I wouldn't…"

"There are many rips in it, perhaps I should sow them for you before we leave."

"You don't have to do that, let's just go!" Frisk was rather excited to see their old friends. Frisk ran ahead as Toriel slowly followed.

The two walked through the long hallway. They talked about many things. Frisk talked little of their time on the surface. Toriel said many things, but left out details as well. Soon they were at the door and in Snowdin.

"Oh, it is very cold. I should have a grabbed a coat for you, Frisk." Toriel made a worried look.

"I'll be fine…" Frisk looked up. "I did it before."

"It must be so dangerous out here… We must move quick." Toriel grabbed Frisk's hand and nearly ran through the snow.

A voice began to speak in the distance. "You could meet Undyne and my brother Papyrus. They'll take care of you. Well… Papyrus will."

Frisk smiled as she heard the voice. "Sans!"

The skeleton looked back and saw the teenager running towards him. His usual smile seemed to shine brighter. "Frisk?" They ran into him and hugged him, He of course hugged back. "Kid, where you been? Wait…" He moved back. "Why are you back here?"

"I fell…" They laughed slightly. "Again!"

"Oh, wow…" Sans looked up and held Frisk again. "Who's this?"

Frisk smiled and ran over to her. "Toriel!"

"Have we met before, um… Sans?" She asks.

"I do recognize your voice." He responded.

"Oh! Are you the one who use to tell me jokes?" She smiled.

"Well, I believe I am." He smiled.

Frisk giggled. "I knew it!"

Something small began to peek from behind Sans. Another child stepped from behind him.

Her look was confused. She had almond eyes and olive skin. Her black hair stopped below her ears. "Oh, Frisk. This is another kid that fell. They just came through not too long ago."

Toriel walked to the child and picked them up. "Oh, my child! It is so nice to see you again!" The child giggled and hugged Toriel back.

Frisk stared at the child. They fell? Frisk didn't fall. Well… The first time. It was done on purpose. A lot of people went to Mount Ebott to commit suicide. What was this small child doing here? Frisk tried not to think the worse.

They smiled. "Hello, what is your name?"

"She doesn't speak." Toriel responded.

"Oh…Well… When you're ready!" Frisk began to walk ahead. "I wanna see everyone, guys!"

Toriel put the other child down. "Oh of course!" She took the younger child's hand and began to walk.

The four began to walk through Snowdin. They all talked, except for the small one. Sans told many jokes that Toriel laughed at and Frisk groaned. They were all very happy to be together. The small child, though, didn't seem so happy. Frisk smiled at the others before looking back at the one who trailed behind. They slowed down as Sans and Toriel became acquainted.

"Hey, something wrong?" Frisk mad a worried the look. The child looked at them and nodded. "Don't feel bad. If it's because you're down here, don't worry we'll be out soon." Frisk put out a hand. The child hesitated before taking it. She walked behind Frisk as they went in between Sans and Toriel.

"So Papyrus is all the way at New Home. I believe we all know where that is." Sans glanced at Toriel.

"Oh… Asgore will be there." She frowned and sighed. "I am not sure if I am ready to see him again." Sans and Frisk stopped walking. The small child stopped with Frisk and looked up at them. Toriel turned back to the two. "What is it?"

Frisk stepped forward. "Um… Toriel… Asgore died. He was killed in our fight." Frisk turned away.

She gasped, hands covering her mouth. "My child… You didn't…"

Frisk looked up. "I didn't kill him! It was… the flower. He finished him off…"

"I can't believe this… Gorey… He's gone…" She closed her eyes as they began to water.

Frisk and the younger child ran forward and hugged her. Sans stayed back in silence. "We should uh… Get goin', huh?" He asked trying to break the silence.

Frisk glanced back at him, their look slightly disapproving. Toriel shook her head. "Yes… Yes, of course. We should be on our way." She held the two children's hands and began to walk.


End file.
